The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a computing system utilizing the vehicle.
JP 2015-030407 A discloses a movement information processor equipped with an allocation unit that allocates one traveling mode as the travel mode of a moving body to each of the route segments in a traveling path of the moving body, the traveling mode being selected from a plurality of traveling modes with different drive modes. The movement information processor disclosed therein estimates the traveling modes that are selected for the route segments located farther than a predetermined geographic point in the traveling path, and calculates an estimated energy amount necessary to travel the route segment that is estimated to correspond to the selected one of the traveling modes. The publication further discloses that it is determined whether or not a traveling mode can be allocated to each of the segments based on the allocation energy amount that is obtained by subtracting the estimated energy amount from the amount of energy remaining in the power source that is utilized for one of the traveling modes selected for the one of the segments to the predetermined geographic point in the traveling path.
JP 2011-120344 A discloses, for example, a multi-story car park equipped with an electric vehicle charger, in which an inverter provided in its mechanical equipment generates regenerative power during a decelerating operation so that the regenerative power can be used for charging an electric vehicle.